The Afganistan battles
The Afganistan battles were a series of operatiopns perfomed by Shadow Corps. It takes place two months before Shepard killed Roach Operation : Blacklout Time 12:45 am. Location Afganistan. Equiptment: ACR, Red dot. Frag Grenade. M4A1, grenade launcher. Disiple seven had arrived to the Afganistan town, they marched around. They searched a small part of the town and moved on, suddenly one of them was hit by a bullet. OpFor troops emerged out of houses and alleys, Disiple seven took cover. The OpFor units had brought out RPGs and killed two people. Butcher 10 had arrived and assisted Disiple seven, the OpFor did not stop. " We need to get a sniper on those RPGs," said Noll. A sniper ran behind a dumpster and fired at the RPGs, the OpFor had retreated. "We did it, yes," said mick. He started shooting in the air. " Hey we still got a job to do, and we got an hour to do it," said Noll. The troops walked down the street and came to a house, they stopped. " Is this the place," said Rich. He reloaded his gun and aimed at the door. " Yeah, alright two on the backdoor, three on the basement door, and four right here go, we want our guy unharmed," said Noll. They did as they were told and breached into the house, they shot at the suprised OpFor. They went up stairs and killed the rest of them, they found one tied to a chair. " We got him, Raven be ready to pick us up, let's go Vince out of the chair," said Noll. " Thanks guys I thought I was dead," said Vince. They left the building but OpFor was waiting they killed Rich. Noll killed them and they were picked up by their pilot, Raven. Mission success. Intel: OpFor wepons deal being held in open desert 50 miles away. Operation: Pick up Time, 12:00 P.M.. Location A Desert In South Afganistan. Equiptment: ACR, holographic. Frag Grenade. Berret 50 CAL. " Shhh! Truck is coming stay down don't fire till I signal, Mick take out the first truck's tire now." said Noll. Mick shot the tire of the first truck it skidded then stopped. " What the hell, the tire is out." said an OpFor. "Go!" said Noll. A fury of bullets fired from every direction the OpFor were killed in seconds. " Did we get 'em, is everyone okay, no," said Noll. He looked at Mich he was shot in the stomach and bleeding badly. He died seconds later. The team then got up on a sand dune and placed the dead bodies in the trucks. Three of Noll's men took the uniforms of the OpFor, they waited by the trucks. Four more trucks arrived and some Spetsnaz soldiers got out. They talked in Arabic, from what it looked like they were asking them for something. The russians brought out a case full of money, one of Noll's men went into the back of a truck and brought out a crate full of wepons. Under the wepons was a warhead, a nuclear warhead. "My god, fire fire," said Noll. The Berret 50 ripped the Russians in half,the last ones in the truck were destroyed. "Oi, this ones alive we will need him." said Bill. They drove into town with the living russian,he was interrigated using jumper cables, a pipe, a ciggaret, a knife, and a axe. Mission success. Intel: Spetsnaz and OpFor are working together for wepons and money. Airplane leaving tommorow with seven nuclear warheads. Russian "Informant": Missing some, important parts of his anotomy. Left alive annd freed into the wild. Operation: NO FLY ZONE Time: 1:05 p.m. Location: Baghdad airport. Plane has not taken off bombs are armed. " Go, into the plane," said Noll. The team entered the back end of the plane, when inside they fired at the terrorists. The team deisarmed the bombs and headed inside the airport. A hostage crisis had started inside the airport the OpFor was in controll. Noll shot at the terrorists then took cover behind a wall, when one ran towards him he jumped out grabbed him and stabbed his neck. The team ran to the lobby and found ten OpFors with RPGs, they fired, the team was hit. Noll was the last alive he lay on the ground bleeding . He passed out and felt himself being carried. " Noll, come in Noll, this is Gold eagle," said Shepard,"get his location listen to his surroundings." " Agghhh! Ahhhhhhh! I'm not talking," said Noll on the raidio. "Baghdad, go save him," said Shepard to some squad members. " Stop! I won't talk! Aggghhhh, errrrghhh! I won't talk, Aghhhhh! I think you've kicked my balls long enough, and with steel toe boots," said Noll he was tied to a pole with the OpFor kicking him in a very painful place. " I've had enough talk and it will stop," said an OpFor wh o kicked him after that. " Suck... my...," said Noll. " You wont have anything to suck get me the knife," said the OpFor. He was handed a knife and was about to cut when he stopped. " Wait, give me somwthing hot burn them first," he said. The second the heat touched him Noll started screaming, the OpFor got his knife again. "After I cut them off you going to have testica..." said the OpFor, he was interupted by a bullet. More Shadow Company came and killed the OpFor. " Phew, a few more seconds and these thing hanging out of my pants would be gone," said Noll, tired and sleepily. " Your pants what... Oh my god, put your nuts back in you pants," said a soldier. Mission success, though they still hurt like hell I'm fine, this will be my last day so I'm taking my last report. Well this is Noll signing out once and for all.